


Танцуй со мной

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [29]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Семь раз, когда Дженсену и Кугару не суждено было потанцевать, и один раз, когда у них это получилось.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Танцуй со мной

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтреком к фику является композиция [«Sway (Quien Sera)» Dean Martin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmUdd8G0ToA&list=LL&index=10)

Им всем не мешало бы меньше пить. Особенно Року. Стоило ему перебрать, как вокруг начинали летать ножи. А если учесть, что алкоголь влиял на его меткость не лучшим образом, вероятность словить хромированную сталь под ребро сильно возрастала. Поэтому Дженсен благоразумно держался подальше от барной стойки, где Рок приканчивал уже третью бутылку. После ухода Клэя с очередной девицей скорость, с которой пустели стаканы, начинала всерьез нервировать. Выглядело так, словно Рок… ревновал. Будь Дженсен хоть немного трезвее, он бы никогда не стал размышлять о личной жизни Клэя или Рока. Даже мысли бы не допустил о том, что могло их связывать, не считая отсутствия чувства юмора. Но сейчас в Дженсене плескалось слишком много алкоголя, поэтому он мог думать о чем угодно. Хоть о том, насколько Кугару идет эта шляпа, и рубашка тоже идет, и штаны. Хотя без штанов и рубашки он смотрелся бы гораздо лучше. А вот шляпу можно было оставить. Воображение мигом нарисовало столь горячую картину, что Дженсен подавился очередным глотком виски. Сидящий напротив Кугар резко вскинул голову, отчего длинные волосы мазнули по скулам. Слова соскользнули с языка быстрее, чем Дженсен понял, что говорит: 

– Я в порядке, просто подумал, что мы могли бы… – Теперь Кугар вопросительно приподнял брови, показывая, что слушает. Словно уловив изменившееся настроение, он смотрел с тем же вниманием, с которым обычно следил за мишенью в прицел винтовки. Только немного смазанные движения выдавали, что и он порядком набрался. Дженсен сглотнул. Как назло в голове стоял белый туман, среди которого медленно кружились в вальсе Клэй (в белой рубашке и лосинах) и Рок (в кислотно-розовой балетной пачке). Они и только они были виноваты в том, что Дженсен сказал:

– Мы могли бы потанцевать?..

Кугар замер, словно перед выстрелом, кажется, даже дыхание задержал. На мгновение Дженсена бросило в жар – показалось, что он все-таки сболтнул лишнего. Что они оба недостаточно пьяны для подобных разговоров. А потом Кугар поймал его взгляд, ухмыльнулся и мотнул головой, будто не мог поверить, какие глупости слышит. Дженсен жалел, что в баре слишком шумно, из-за чего не получилось расслышать его тихий смешок.

* * *

Дженсен обернулся на звук выстрелов так резко, что едва не перевернул ноутбук. К счастью, всю необходимую информацию он уже слил в облако, и теперь оставалось только выбраться отсюда. В том и заключалась проблема. Обломки передатчика остались двумя этажами выше вместе с головорезом, от которого Дженсен получил кулаком в ухо. Поэтому он слабо представлял себе, где остальная команда и что происходит за пределами серверной.

Эхо разносило шум по тоннелю таким образом, что количество потенциальных противников на пути к единственному выходу определить не получалось. Дженсен крепче перехватил пистолет, собираясь воспользоваться своим единственным преимуществом – внезапностью. 

Однако вместе с шагами по ту сторону тяжелой металлической двери послышался приглушенный оклик:

– Джей?

– Кугар? – От удивления Дженсен отпер кодовый замок раньше, чем понял, что делает.

На него смотрел тяжело дышащий Кугар. В слабом искусственном освещении он походил на призрака. Насколько Дженсен помнил, он обеспечивал им прикрытие снаружи здания. Каким ветром его занесло в тоннели на цокольном этаже? Скользнув по Дженсену взглядом, словно каталогизировал каждую новую царапину, Кугар нахмурился:

– Ты не отвечал.

– Передатчик немного пострадал. И ты решил прийти, чтобы проверить, где я, лично? 

– На первом этаже бомба, которая сдетонирует, – Кугар сверился с часами: – Через пять минут. Надо уходить.

– Пять минут?! – Кугар невозмутимо кивнул и обернулся, прислушиваясь к доносящимся из тоннеля звукам. К ним кто-то приближался. – С этого и надо было начинать: «Дженсен, мой друг, мы сейчас взлетим на воздух!»

В молчании Кугара отчетливо читалось, что сейчас не время для выяснения отношений. Пять минут, черт его побери! 

– Наверх мы не успеем. По плану здания через сто метров есть люк, ведущий в канализацию. Но предупреждаю, там наверняка водятся крокодилы и прочие крысы-мутанты, – буркнул Дженсен, снял пистолет с предохранителя и развернулся к двери, по ту сторону которой все отчетливее слышался топот ног: – Ну что, станцуем?

Он первым шагнул в тоннель, мгновение спустя Кугар оказался с ним плечом к плечу и тут же открыл огонь, перекрывая дорогу сразу двум головорезам.

Пару часов и черт его знает сколько метров зловонной канализации спустя они наконец обнаружили лестницу, ведущую на поверхность. Солнце ударило в глаза ослепляя. Взбираться по ржавым ступеням приходилось почти на ощупь. Выбравшийся первым Кугар подал руку, за которую Дженсен схватился и только потом обнаружил, что ладонь перепачкана в чем-то. Давать название этой субстанции не очень-то хотелось.

– Вот и потанцевали, – растерянно протянул Дженсен. Сверкнув улыбкой, Кугар отсалютовал ему чистой рукой.

* * *

Их редко звали на официальные приемы. Вообще не звали до этого самого момента – вынужден был признать Дженсен, как следует покопавшись в памяти. Таков удел оперативников из спецподразделений, выполняющих черную работу. Но все когда-то случается впервые. Одно нечаянное спасение замдиректора ЦРУ (надо было дать ему подорваться в заминированном автомобиле, прав был Рок), и вот их уже пригласили на званый вечер, который проводило ни много ни мало само Центральное Управление. Отказы не принимались. Хотя Дженсен предпочел бы провести время любым другим образом. Проиграть Кугару в карты двадцатку или усложнить жизнь техотделу того же ЦРУ, по десятому кругу обойдя их систему защиты, пока Кугар читает книгу.

Вместо этого Дженсену пришлось натягивать на себя парадную форму и тащиться на торжественный прием с живой музыкой, изысканно сервированными столиками, рассыпанными по огромному залу, и танцевальной площадкой. Немного примирял с действительностью лишь тот факт, что остальным пришлось сделать то же самое. Даже Клэю. Кроме того, Кугар, как выяснилось, восхитительно смотрелся в парадной форме. С аккуратно зачесанными в хвост волосами он напоминал то ли киноактера из шестидесятых, то ли оперного певца. Без извечной шляпы его лицо выглядело непривычно юным и открытым, почти беззащитным. А то, как Кугар непроизвольно расправлял плечи и одновременно хмурился, заставляло сердце частить в груди. Время от времени Дженсен незаметно толкал его ногу под столом и наблюдал, как разглаживается напряженная складка между темных бровей. 

Вечер проходил удивительно мирно, хороший алкоголь компенсировал высокопарные речи официальных лиц. Через некоторое время Кугар почти расслабился. Он все еще окидывал взглядом помещение, но уже больше по привычке, чем в поисках путей к отступлению. 

Неприятности начались, когда объявили танцы. Какая-то знакомая Клэя материализовалась у их столика с такой скоростью, словно ожидала этого момента уже давно. Судя по тому, как тот расплылся в довольной улыбке, ждала не одна она. Спустя минуту они уже вальсировали среди других пар. Пуч, наконец получивший возможность пригласить куда-то свою невесту, отправился следом за ними. Кроме самого Дженсена, за столом остались только Кугар и стремительно мрачнеющий Рок, который с нездоровым интересом рассматривал десертную ложечку. Дженсен очень надеялся, что тот не захватил с собой один из ножей. Хотя и десертная ложечка в его руках была страшным оружием. Чтобы как-то предотвратить смертоубийственные планы, Дженсен кашлянул и заметил:

– А что? Я бы тоже потанцевал. – Поймав на себе тяжелый взгляд Рока, он быстро пояснил, взмахнув руками: – Не с тобой, разумеется. Просто потанцевал. С кем-нибудь другим. С Кугаром, например.

И только когда встретился с внимательным взглядом карих глаз, понял, что сказал чистую правду.

* * *

Они очень, очень сильно влипли. В очередной раз. С противоположного края здания, за которым прятались Дженсен и Кугар, уже минут десять доносились непрерывные автоматные очереди. С одной стороны, это давало надежду. Их противник кинул все силы на то, чтобы отбиться от конкурирующего наркокартеля, появление которого и спутало все карты с самого начала. Но вот с другой… еще пара десятков вооруженных до зубов головорезов значительно снижали их шансы выбраться живыми.

Пора было переходить к тактическому отступлению. Между базой наркокартеля и узкой полосой деревьев, за которыми скрывался причал, лежала открытая площадка без единого укрытия. Если получится пересечь ее и добраться до катера, они будут спасены. 

Ссадина на виске Кугара уже не кровоточила, но наложенная впопыхах повязка на правом боку пропиталась алым насквозь. Главное, что он пока не потерял сознание. Ключевым словом было «пока», и Дженсен не знал, как долго это продлится. Стремительно синеющие губы оптимистичных прогнозов не внушали. Другой возможности могло не представиться. Если у них и существовал шанс выбраться, то сейчас, когда перестрелка между двумя бандами возобновилась и про них на время забыли. 

– Пойдем, Куг, пора уносить отсюда ноги, – Дженсен поднялся и потянул его за собой. В мутном взгляде Кугара понимание мешалось с болью и подступающим беспамятством. Кое-как он схватился за подставленное Дженсеном плечо и, сцепив зубы, все-таки встал.

– Ты молодец. Словами не описать, как я тобой горжусь. А теперь давай на счет три, как вальс. Представь, что мы танцуем. Раз – ты дышишь, два – шагаешь, три – не теряешь сознание, пока я не вытащу нас обоих из этой заварушки. Ну же, потанцуй со мной, Кугар.

Вместо ответа тот закатил глаза и слабо улыбнулся. Вот и отлично, вот и славно. Дженсен покрепче перехватил его поперек груди, прижимая к себе, и потащил к деревьям. Глок в правой руке смотрел на базу, остающуюся позади них. Открытая площадка была примерно метров триста. Но чтобы преодолеть это расстояние с тяжело раненным, потребовалась вечность. Чего Кугару стоило переставлять ноги, подстраиваясь под быстрый шаг, знал он один. Дженсен с ужасом чувствовал, как его собственная одежда медленно пропитывается кровью. У самых деревьев Кугар споткнулся и со стоном схватился за бок. Прежде чем Дженсен успел среагировать, выхватил собственный пистолет и выстрелил куда-то в зеленую стену листвы. Послышался звук падающего тела, а следующий момент едва не упал уже сам Кугар.

– Не смей, слышишь меня? Ты должен мне танец, – прорычал Дженсен, взвалив его себе на плечо. До пристани оставалось совсем немного. 

Уже на борту катера он перетягивал рану Кугара кусками собственной рубашки, порванной на ленты. Каким-то чудом тот до сих пор не потерял сознание и только болезненно втягивал воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы от каждого прикосновения к боку. Дженсен смотрел на его бледное, искаженное болью лицо и обещал себе, что когда-нибудь они обязательно станцуют.

* * *

Как им не опоздать на свадьбу, Дженсен пока не придумал. Церемония бракосочетания Пуча и Джослин была назначена на полдень. В половину десятого Кугара выписали из госпиталя, а одежда для торжества до сих пор отсутствовала у них обоих. Идею напялить на себя парадную форму накануне Кугар пресек в зародыше коротким, но решительным «нет». К вящему сожалению Дженсена, который был бы не прочь полюбоваться обтянутыми в синее сукно плечами. Против джинсов и футболок яростно протестовал уже новоявленный жених. Не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как заехать в ближайший магазин, предоставляющий костюмы напрокат. Какой смысл покупать вещь, которую больше никогда не наденешь?

Впрочем, Дженсен не планировал отказываться от заранее заготовленной футболки с надписью «Не жених, и на том спасибо». При виде нее Кугар усмехнулся и даже не стал спорить, когда получил такую же. Только с размером Дженсен прогадал. За неделю после ранения Кугар ощутимо потерял в весе, и привычная одежда висела на нем мешком.

– Если никто не жених, то на чью же свадьбу вы собираетесь? – с игривой улыбкой поинтересовалась консультант магазина. Последние пятнадцать минут она делала вид, что подбирает им костюмы, однако вместо этого заинтересованно разглядывала Кугара. Даже бледный и осунувшийся, он приковывал к себе женское внимание. И словно в насмешку голос Дина Мартина, льющийся из маленького приемника, приглашал потанцевать.

– На свадьбу одного ненормального. У него куча недостатков – водит как форменный псих, частенько говорит о себе в третьем лице и буквально помешан на своей невесте. Но, вообще-то, он отличный парень и настоящий друг, и мы уже немного опаздываем, – Дженсен заговорщицки понизил голос и кивнул в сторону Кугара. – Его никак не хотели отпускать врачи. Понимаете, из больниц определенного профиля очень сложно выписаться...

Мгновение, еще одно. Бинго! Игривая улыбка сползла с лица консультанта с такой скоростью, что Дженсен едва не рассмеялся сам. Его маленькая хитрость сработала отменно. Консультант перестала разглядывать профиль Кугара, принесла два костюма и удалилась, постукивая каблучками по полу. Тот проводил ее задумчивым взглядом и посмотрел на Дженсена, который обезоруживающе улыбнулся. А Дин Мартин все продолжал звать: «Танцуй со мной, как ленивый океан обнимает берег, обними меня». Дженсен картинно протянул руку с перекинутым через локоть костюмом, словно приглашал на танец. Закатив глаза, Кугар молча взял свою одежду.

Уже в примерочной он позвал из соседней кабинки:

– Расскажу Пучу, что ты о нем болтал.

– Про то, что он помешался?

– Нет, – в голосе Кугара отчетливо слышалась улыбка. – Что ты считаешь его отличным парнем и настоящим другом.

– Не посмеешь!

На свадьбу они все-таки опоздали. Но не настолько критично, чтобы всерьез разозлить Пуча. Большую часть торжественной церемонии Кугар провел не поднимаясь со своего места за столом. Ни о каких танцах речи, разумеется, не шло. Только не после огнестрела. Его до сих пор пошатывало даже сидя. Поэтому Дженсен старался держаться поблизости. Он сам не знал, откуда взялось тянущее чувство за грудиной, которое требовало то и дело поглядывать на Кугара, проверяя, все ли в порядке. Что могло случиться во время свадьбы за тысячи миль от боевых действий? Когда зазвучала музыка и Дженсена позвала на танцплощадку одна из подружек невесты, он покачал головой:

– Нет, спасибо, я пас. Не могу оставить Кугара скучать в одиночестве. 

Он даже не заметил, как девушка упорхнула к соседнему столу.

– Боишься, что я выдам тебя Пучу? – несмотря на улыбку, голос Кугара звучал устало.

С их места открывался прекрасный обзор на танцплощадку, где сейчас кружились в вальсе Джослин и Пуч. Вскоре к ним присоединилась и давешняя подружка невесты с новым кавалером.

– Караулю кое-кого, – негромко, чтобы его слышал только Кугар, отозвался Дженсен. – Один тип задолжал мне танец и подставился под пулю, чтобы не исполнять обещания. Должен заметить, это просто невежливо. Я не настолько плохо танцую.

Когда Кугар оторвался от созерцания вальсирующих пар и посмотрел на Дженсена, тот не отвел взгляд.

* * *

Голова болела. Вообще-то, болело все тело целиком, но голова – сильнее всего. Дженсен приоткрыл глаза только для того, чтобы тут же пожалеть об этом. Слепящий белый свет бил со всех сторон одновременно. Откуда-то сбоку на одной ноте доносился мерный писк. Как на космических кораблях пришельцев, похищающих людей для проведения экспериментов. Примерно так Дженсен себя и чувствовал, как подопытный кролик на столе вивисектора. Первый же глубокий вдох отозвался тянущей болью в животе, словно его внутренности перемешали. Или же среди органов созревала кладка Чужого. Писк усилился и зачастил.

– Джей, – позвал кто-то совсем рядом. Кугар? Значит, никаких Чужих. Кугар их всех перестреляет на дальних подступах. – Джейк?

Послышался шорох, и ладони коснулись прохладные пальцы. Не открывая глаз, Дженсен слепо ухватился за них, хотя в своем нынешнем состоянии вряд ли удержал бы и кружку воды. Но Кугар и не думал отстраняться.

– Тише. Ты в больнице.

Так вот, значит, откуда взялся белый свет и писк. Кардиомонитор. Ну что ж, со страшными экспериментами почти угадал. Один ноль в пользу Дженсена. Вторая попытка открыть глаза оказалась удачнее. Немного проморгавшись, он обнаружил рядом с кроватью темный силуэт в шляпе. Без очков можно было даже не надеяться рассмотреть Кугара. Зато он все еще держал Дженсена за руку. Это примиряло с отсутствием очков.

Но Кугар не был бы собой, если бы не уловил его дискомфорт. 

– Твои очки разбились. Прости.

– Как... – одними губами спросил Дженсен.

– Ты упал на них, когда пуля попала тебе в живот.

Выстрел, как и всю эту провальную миссию, Дженсен помнил слабо. Был сильный толчок в живот, отбросивший его на землю, и огненная вспышка боли, и холод, обволакивающий с ног до головы. Был звенящий от напряжения голос Кугара, требующего не закрывать глаза, и его руки, давящие на рану, и его побледневшее лицо среди подступающей все ближе тьмы. А еще Дженсен внезапно вспомнил, как подумал, что будет жаль умереть, так и не получив танец.

Сейчас голос Кугара звучал ровно, словно он контролировал каждое свое слово. Но Дженсен отчетливо чувствовал сжавшуюся хватку на своей ладони. Видимо, шутки Пуча про их телепатическую – «миндальную», как тот ехидно это называл – связь недалеко ушли от правды. Дженсену даже не требовалось видеть Кугара, чтобы понять, о чем он сейчас думает. 

– Не очки. Ты. Как ты?

– Теперь – в порядке. 

От улыбки в голосе Кугара накрыло облегчением. Или так сказывалось действие обезболивающих?

– Хорошо, – язык едва ворочался, но Дженсен упрямо выплевывал слова. Ему было важно, чтобы Кугар услышал, чтобы понял… – Ты же потанцуешь со мной? Да, Куг?

Силы заканчивались. Волны обезболивающего уносили Дженсена все дальше в сонное забытье. Но ему показалось, что среди мерного пиканья кардиомонитора он расслышал тихое:

– Конечно.

Когда Дженсен проснулся в следующий раз, Кугар дремал, опустив голову на их сцепленные руки.

* * *

Они выбирались из самых разных передряг, но справиться с этой задачей, кажется, не могли. Уложить спать пятилетнего ребенка, который хочет к маме, уехавшей в командировку, оказалось сложнее, чем вступить в схватку с превосходящими по численности силами противника. Кто бы мог предположить? Когда по выходу из госпиталя Дженсен согласился провести неделю у сестры, он не на это рассчитывал. По правде говоря, он надеялся познакомить их с Кугаром и хорошо провести время. Но Джен срочно вызвали в Атланту по работе. От этой поездки зависело ее повышение, поэтому поначалу Дженсен был даже рад, что сможет помочь. Однако уже вечером стало понятно – рано радовался.

Кэтлин отказывалась засыпать без Джен, что бы они ни предпринимали. Печенье и теплое молоко не помогали, чтение сказок в исполнении Кугара и включенные Дженсеном мультики – тоже. Несмотря на все их усилия, Кэтлин со слезами на глазах вопрошала, скоро ли вернется мама. Когда время перевалило за одиннадцать вечера, Дженсен был готов нарушить данное самому себе слово и вызвать Джен по скайпу. Если бы он точно не знал, что после звонка расплачется уже она сама, да и Кэтлин не успокоится, то уже давно бы так и сделал.

Стоящий на коленях перед диваном, на котором устроилась Кэтлин, Кугар встретился с ним взглядом. Никогда еще они оба не чувствовали себя настолько беспомощными. По телевизору шла очередная серия какого-то детского шоу, где переодетые в животных актеры играли с детьми. Завернутая в плед Кэтлин смотрела на все это большими покрасневшими от слез глазами, изредка всхлипывая. Дженсен чувствовал, что еще немного в том же духе, и он сам расплачется от бессилия. Он бездумно уставился на экран, где в этот момент плюшевый лев протягивал лапу маленькой девочке в приглашении на танец. Кугар задумчиво потер подбородок:

– Ангел, а хочешь, мы потанцуем? – Кэтлин подняла на него полный печали взгляд, но утвердительно кивнула. Осторожно подхватив ее на руки вместе с пледом, Кугар закружился по комнате в подобии танца. Когда пара минут прошла без слез и вопросов о маме, он принялся тихонько напевать на испанском. Со своего места за диваном Дженсен слышал лишь обрывки фраз, что-то про звезды и луну. Но не решался подойти ближе, боясь разрушить магию момента. Пока Кугар шептал колыбельную, ни на минуту не останавливая плавных, укачивающих движений, Кэтлин слушала и зевала. Ее светловолосая головка клонилась все ближе к его груди. Неслышно подобрав пульт с журнального столика, Дженсен выключил телевизор. Если повезет, мультфильмы им сегодня больше не понадобятся. Он оказался прав. Спустя десяток минут Кэтлин уже спала у Кугара на руках, а он все продолжал аккуратно укачивать ее.

Когда он поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Дженсеном, у того перехватило дыхание. Они были знакомы не первый год, вместе, плечом к плечу, прошли огонь и воду. Пачкали руки в крови друг друга, зажимая раны, и делили одну бутылку виски на двоих, по очереди отпивая прямо из горла. Они двигались навстречу уже очень давно. Сближение началось задолго до того, как подстрелили Дженсена. Вероятно, даже до того, как подстрелили Кугара. Но ближе, чем в эту минуту, они еще не были никогда.

Держась за взгляд Кугара, как за руку, Дженсен кивнул в сторону лестницы. В полной тишине они бок о бок поднялись в детскую. Из-за свежего ранения Дженсен не мог нести Кэтлин или уложить ее в кроватку. Вместо него это сделал Кугар. Когда Дженсен укрыл ее одеялом и пожелал спокойной ночи, она даже не проснулась.

По-прежнему в молчании они спустились в гостиную. В полной тишине Дженсену казалось, что он слышит собственное заполошное сердцебиение. Напротив него Кугар медленно вдохнул, затем так же медленно выдохнул. И Дженсен вдруг с облегчением понял, что он во всем этом не один. Они влипли по уши вместе, вдвоем. Пользуясь новообретенным знанием, он позвал:

– Вообще-то, ты обещал танец мне, Куг. 

Вместо ответа Кугар закатил глаза, осторожно притянул его к себе за плечо и наконец поцеловал.

* * *

Нью-Гэмпшир они покинули на день раньше, чем планировали изначально. В ответ на сбивчивые объяснения Джен окинула их обоих внимательным взглядом и медленно кивнула:

– Удачи.

А потом по очереди обняла, чем почти ввела Кугара в состояние ступора. Если бы не Кэтлин, которой не терпелось попрощаться и получить свою порцию объятий, он бы так и стоял столбом. Как памятник самому себе. Только внезапно поднявшийся в горле ком помешал Дженсену отпустить по этому поводу шуточку. Кажется, Кугар тоже понял, что пожелание удачи касалось совсем не обратной дороги.

Путь до базы занимал девять часов на машине, что оставляло им почти сутки свободного времени. Но нетерпение заставило сделать остановку уже через пятьдесят миль. Придорожный мотельчик они выбрали, почти не сговариваясь. Их взгляды встретились в зеркале заднего вида – и сидящий за рулем Дженсен свернул на парковку. Всю дорогу до этого момента они избегали смотреть друг на друга. Напряжение в машине неспешно нарастало, как статическое электричество в воздухе перед приближающейся грозой. Дженсен буквально кожей чувствовал, как встают волоски на загривке. Казалось, хватит одного неосторожного прикосновения, и дальше заднего сидения они не уйдут.

Но Кугар в очередной раз явил чудеса снайперской выдержки. Подхватив обе дорожные сумки, он выскользнул наружу. Следом выбрался и Дженсен, размял затекшие ноги, болезненно поморщившись, когда движение отдалось тянущей болью в животе. Недавнее ранение все еще давало о себе знать. Это не могло укрыться от Кугара, который наотрез отказался отдавать Дженсену его сумку, зато не мешал, пока тот вел переговоры с консьержем. Только следил темным обжигающим взглядом за каждым движением.

Оплачивая один номер на двоих, Дженсен не колебался.

Мягкий щелчок дверного замка оповестил о том, что они остались один на один. Сквозь приоткрытые жалюзи в комнату лилось закатное солнце, окрашивая пол, стены и единственную кровать в оранжево-желтый. Кугар прошел через весь номер и поставил сумки у изголовья. Для стороннего наблюдателя он выглядел олицетворением спокойствия, собранным и отстраненным. Но в линии плеч, уголках губ, едва заметно вздрагивающих ресницах пряталось напряжение. В полосах света танцевали пылинки, потревоженные его шагами. Дженсен ухмыльнулся, широко и бесшабашно:

– Так что там с танцами? Ты обещал...

Договорить ему не позволили. Шагнув вперед, Кугар обхватил его за плечи и заткнул поцелуем на середине фразы. От прикосновения теплых губ к губам Дженсена повело. Он вжался в Кугара и подтолкнул его вперед, к кровати. Тот вздрогнул, рвано выдохнул, но замешкался ненадолго, и уже в следующий момент перехватил инициативу. 

Как они добрались до кровати, не споткнувшись по дороге, оставалось загадкой. Повинуясь мягким направляющим прикосновения, Дженсен двигался вперед спиной, вслепую. Когда его ноги коснулись чего-то мягкого, он попытался с размаху рухнуть назад, на матрас. Но Кугар держал крепко, прижимал к себе не отпуская. И только удостоверившись, что Дженсен не собирается совершать резких движений, медленно повалил его на кровать, нависая сверху на вытянутых руках. 

– Нечестно!

Взгляд Кугара скользнул по его животу, где под футболкой с принтом единорога скрывался свежий, еще розовый шрам от ранения. Напоминание о невезении и сумасшедшей удаче одновременно. Пройди пуля чуть левее… Не прошла. Они оба замерли, глядя друг на друга. Свесившиеся с шеи Кугара жетоны раскачивались в воздухе между ними. Как в танце. Медленно, чтобы Кугар мог уклониться, если захочет, Дженсен потянулся и снял с него цепочку. Потом быстро проделал то же самое с собственной и отбросил обе к изголовью кровати. Кусочки металла тихо звякнули друг о друга. А когда Дженсен снова посмотрел на Кугара, тот улыбался легко и свободно, словно исчез невидимый груз, давивший на его плечи.

Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно. Сталкиваясь локтями и коленями, принялись выпутываться из одежды, в попытке углубить поцелуй прикусывали губы и стукались зубами о зубы. Шарили ладонями по спинам друг друга, чтобы прижаться сильнее. Дженсен обхватил Кугара коленями за бедра, опрокинул на себя, хрипло выругавшись, когда их возбужденные члены наконец соприкоснулись по всей длине. Вдоль позвоночника словно током прошибло. Кугар разорвал поцелуй, но лишь для того, чтобы тут же коснуться губами разгоряченной груди, затем неспешно подняться от шеи к подбородку, щекоча кожу щетиной. Сквозь собственное заполошное дыхание Дженсен услышал срывающийся шепот на испанском у самого уха, но не смог разобрать ни слова. Поэтому чуть сдвинул голову, на ощупь нашел губы Кугара и снова поцеловал, не отрываясь до тех пор, пока хватало дыхания. 

Мир перед глазами расплывался, кружился в темпе движения их тел. Дженсен то цеплялся за плечи Кугара, подстраиваясь под его ритм, то вел сам, ускоряя темп. Не танец, предсказуемый до последнего па, но что-то неудержимое, как бушующее пламя или шаровая молния. Как необходимость разделить на двоих каждый вдох и выдох. Дженсен почти пропустил момент, когда Кугар убрал руку с его плеча и обхватил оба их члена ладонью. Хватило буквально пары уверенных движений, чтобы медленно нарастающий под кожей жар вспыхнул ослепительным пламенем. Дженсен выгнулся, кончая, и всем телом почувствовал ответную дрожь Кугара.

Долгие минуты после оба не шевелились. Дженсен лежал с закрытыми глазами, привыкая к новой реальности, в которой мог вот так запросто целовать, трогать, смотреть и не отводить взгляд. Сверху теплой, желанной тяжестью устроился Кугар. Его движение Дженсен почувствовал даже раньше, чем ощутил прикосновение губ к губам. Передышка закончилась. Он улыбнулся в поцелуй и обнял Кугара двумя руками. Впереди их ждала целая ночь прямо сейчас и еще много дней и ночей потом.

* * *

В те далекие годы, когда Дженсена еще не исключили из бойскаутов, время, проведенное на природе, ассоциировалось исключительно с приключениями, посиделками у костра и страшными историями, рассказанными в темноте. Армия внесла свои коррективы. Теперь палатка и костер навевали мысли разве что о марш-бросках сквозь джунгли или пустыню, автоматных очередях и взрывах. А страшные истории стали такой же повседневной частью жизни, как кофе по утрам.

Поэтому когда Кугар предложил провести увольнительную у озера, Дженсен ожидал отель или хотя бы домик. Но точно не обычную армейскую палатку и взятый в аренду переносной холодильник с продуктами. Однако все оказалось намного лучше, чем он предполагал. Немалую роль играло отсутствие стрельбы и необходимости выставлять караул по ночам. Кроме них двоих здесь вообще не было никого, если не считать белок, ондатр и лося, которого Дженсен приметил по дороге. Что открывало почти неограниченные возможности для секса под открытым небом. 

После первой же ночи Дженсен по достоинству оценил план Кугара. На вторую проникся уютной тишиной и стрекотом сверчков в прибрежных кустах. А на третью они напились, сидя у кромки воды и передавая друг другу одну бутылку виски на двоих. Опьяневший, непривычно разговорчивый Кугар сверкал улыбкой и травил байки о том, как некогда играл в школьном спектакле. Незаметно для самого себя он переходил с английского на испанский и обратно. А Дженсен как завороженный разглядывал темный профиль в отсветах костра, расслабленную линию плеч и нехарактерно мягкую улыбку. Почувствовав его взгляд, Кугар замолк на полуслове, повернул голову. В его глазах танцевали отблески пламени. О чем Дженсен его тут же проинформировал, расплывшись в широкой пьяной улыбке. 

Однако вместо того, чтобы отшутиться, Кугар внезапно отставил почти пустую бутылку в сторону и неожиданно грациозно после выпитого за вечер алкоголя поднялся на ноги. Пару мгновений он смотрел на Дженсена, а потом протянул руку. Тот не сразу понял, что от него требуется. Но все равно уцепился на ладонь. Резкий рывок – и вот он уже оказался плотно прижат к Кугару от груди до колен. Мир перед глазами качнулся, их обоих повело, но каким-то чудом обошлось без падения. Не разрывая объятий, Дженсен шагнул назад, Кугар двинулся следом, а потом отступил уже сам, вынуждая идти за собой. Больше всего это напоминало...

– Только не говори, что это твой способ танцевать, – промычал Дженсен ему в плечо, фыркнув, когда Кугар утвердительно сжал его плечи. – Быть не может! Ты задолжал мне танец сто лет назад и решил выбрать момент, когда мы едва на ногах стоим?

Словно в подтверждение этих слов Дженсен споткнулся, и они снова едва не оказались на земле.

– Когда, если не сейчас, – отозвался Кугар, удерживая их обоих в вертикальном положении.

– Ну да, ну да. Лови момент и все такое. А что мы, кстати, танцуем? И кто ведет?

Кажется, этот вопрос заставил Кугара всерьез задуматься. Или количество выпитого не позволяло одновременно формулировать мысль и двигаться, не спотыкаясь на каждом шагу. После долгой паузы, в течение которой они так и продолжали топтаться по траве, Кугар проронил:

– Не знаю. Не все ли равно?

И засмеялся, когда Дженсен, в очередной раз споткнувшись, все-таки опрокинул их на землю. Трава холодила спину, песок тут же набился под футболку. Сверху теплой желанной тяжестью лежал Кугар. Одна его ладонь покоилась у Дженсена под затылком, вторая устроилась на бедре. Кто ведет, действительно не играло никакой роли. Было совершенно все равно, даже кто из них начал поцелуй.


End file.
